1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to musical wind instruments; and, more particularly, to an improved pad for sealing off tone holes in such instruments.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Wind instruments include a plurality of tone holes which produce different tones when playing the instrument. By selectively opening one or more of these holes with respect to the others, which are normally closed, different tones may be produced.
In closing off such holes, the tone hole must be sealed in a manner whereby air leaks or the like are not present. Such air leaks are undesirable since this would of course vary the desired sound.
In the past, conventional pads have been used to seal off such tone holes. These pads are generally made of cork, plastic, or so-called "skin" pads. "Skin" pads are made of cardboard and felt or the like stamped to size by a machine, after which sheep or fish bladder skin or the like is drawn around the cardboard and felt and maually glued at the underside. These pads are then glued or otherwise secured to the keys of the instrument. When all of the foregoing pads are torn, scuffed or punctured, moisture may enter the pad, as for example, the cork or felt portions, and cause the pad to enlarge. This produces air leaks and the pad must be replaced.
Further, in order to properly seal the components of such pads together during manufacture, they must be clamped down for a relatively long period of time, such as overnight. There is thus a need for pads for wind instruments which may be quickly and easily manufactured and are unaffected by moisture so as to provide long, trouble-free life and no air leaks through the tone holes.